Electric vehicles may be designed to receive an electric charge from a charge station. The charge station provides electricity for charging batteries of the electric vehicle. The charge station may provide a variety of throughputs that are denoted by voltage, current, or power. Throughput may be categorized through industry standard designations (e.g., Level 1, Level 2, DC Fast). Operators of the vehicle and charging station may be unable to determine the throughput—and other parameters—while engaging the charge cable of the charge station to a port of the vehicle.